


un projet

by smithens



Series: héloïse [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Canon Era Fusion, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens
Summary: Courfeyrac thinks that Enjolras could be more direct in teaching his dragon to be a republican.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posted on Tumblr before here :) just a babyfic

“Dare I suggest, Enjolras,” said Courferac gaily, as he rose to his feet, “that you have misconstrued my purpose in bringing her here?”

Héloïse snorted. Courfeyrac patted her scaly neck before gathering up their things, which lay haphazardly on the grass around them. (He neglected to retrieve her saddle, as she had charred it out of distaste.)

Beside the dragon, Enjolras tilted his head to one side. His hair shimmered. Even after a minute had passed, he said nothing - merely fixed Courfeyrac with a quizzical expression.

“Well, did we or did we not have an objective?”

Courfeyrac hoisted himself over Héloïse’s back, then lifted the cargo to strap upon her.

Enjolras stood, too. Despite his growing irritation, Courfeyrac allowed him more moments still to think.

Instead of replying, he walked toward Héloïse, bowed to her - as if it was still required of him, as if Héloïse did not dote on Enjolras whenever he was in her presence - and offered her a sugar cube from his flat, outstretched hand.

“We did,” he said finally, as she licked his palm, and he patted her snout before mounting her behind Courfeyrac. “But as I have said to you before, Courfeyrac, it is all too important that we do not rush our compatriots. There will come a time when it is appropriate to do more than explore with her the key tenets and lasting implications of the publication of the Declaration of the Rights of Man and Citizen, but it is not yet here. Until then she and I will confer at her own pace.”

Héloïse took off just at the moment Enjolras finished speaking.

Courfeyrac spluttered, but did not press the issue.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr as [smithensy](http://smithensy.tumblr.com/)]


End file.
